Estelwen sister of Estel
by Icebend28
Summary: what if aragorn had a sister? The meet Estelwen a spunky girl who was kidnapped from arda and is taken here and back.
1. kidnapped and found

Prologue

A boy was standing on the edge of the boundary of a beautiful place crying as a tall brown haired, slender, man came up and asked, "Estel what is wrong?"

"Dan, a group of awful men came up to me and Nawen, and they took her from me?"

The person called Dan swore, and picked up and asked, "Which way did they go Estel?" The boy pointed straight ahead, and Dan continued, "Estel I want you to go to Ada and tell him what has occurred and stay there, Will you do that Estel?" Dan put him down on the ground and Estel ran back to the beautiful building, as Dan started tracking the footprints.

Upon reaching the building he ran straight to the study and Ada's arms, "Ada, some strange men took Nawen and Dan is tracking them." Estel said and promptly broke into tears. Ada comforted him and when Dan came back his news was all but good, Nawen and her kidnappers had vanished.

In another world a tall man who was bent over like he had a to big of a load, and passed a sleeping two year old over to young woman and said, "This little girl has suffered much. I rescued her from her kidnappers and to protect her from those who would harm her I give her to you. Make sure she keeps that ring with her at all times whether on her finger or on a necklace and make sure she has some kind of weapons training." The old man turned and left.

13 years later in this other world.

"Happy Birthday! I have 2 gift for you Niki, this, (she lifts a long package), and something to tell you. Well here it is you were adopted, but it was the best days of our lives." Said Niki"s mom, as Niki unwraps the long package and finds it to be a sword. I gave a fake smile and says, "That's great mom, can I go outside to play with the sword outside?" "Okay."

Once outside, I cried as she ran through the forest with her sword until I tripped and knew no more. When I woke I found that I was in absolutely beautiful room, and that my clothes were different, instead of my t-shirt and jeans there was a tunic and pants. A knock at the door stirred her from her reverie. I looked to see if I had her sword and the ring near me. She looked. The ring was on my necklace and my sword was by me nightstand. So I got up and slowly walked to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"Lord Elrond coming to do a checkup. May I come in?"

"Um, ah, Yes." _Isn't Lord Elrond a character in Lord of the Rings? _

I opened the door and in stepped Elrond. "I am perfectly fine Milord."

"Of course you are, but I have to ask you a few questions."

"Okay, but I have a few for you too."

"What is your name and where do you hale from?"

"Niki, and I was adopted and I hale from a whole other world."

"Really."

"Yes."

"How did you come to be adopted?"

"I don't know, but I only have one clue and it is my necklace."

"Would you like to stay in Rivendel?"

"Sure."

"You may stay, I will get Arwen to help you for tonight."

"What is tonight?"

"A birthday celebration for my adoptive son, Aragorn, though in reality I am his great uncle."

"Wouldn't it be awkward that someone he doesn't know will be there?"

"Yes and no. He was the person who found you in the forest and brought you here and is curious as to how you are doing."

"Um. Okay, I'll go."

He pointed to a door on the other side and said, "A nice warm bath awaits you there and some clothes feel free to explore Rivendel and I will send Arwen to give you a heads up on some etiquette and to be your friend, well now I'll leave."

With that he left. I then walked to the door and opened and indeed there was a nice warm bath waiting for her so she striped her self of her clothes and got in the bath. The bath was warm but something was wrong she thought as her head began to spin, and an old memory came unbidden into her head, something long forgotten. I was running towards someone I called my big brother I was telling him not to go somewhere and he was saying it will be fine. Suddenly big arms stretched over me and picked me up as another pair hands did the same to my brother but he broke free and I was yelling Estel, Estel! And he was running after them calling Nawen, but soon her captors were running and I saw my brother no more. With a sudden jolt I woke up in my bath and quickly got dressed in the beautiful cerulean blue dress and belted on my sword and left to explore.

As she turned a corner she met up with Arwen. We talked and got to know each other. "Hey Arwen, do you have a boyfriend? It's kind of hard to see you without one."

"Yes, I do. Would you like me to tell you about him?"

"I would love to hear about him."

"Well, when he was very young he lost his baby sister, when I say lost because she disappeared. Taken by orcs but not dead, is the only thing we know. For when my brother came back from the hunt for her they found the orcs dead and the girl gone, and he has been searching ever since."


	2. finding out some more info

Chapter-2 Meet the boyfriend

I open my eyes wide be for I could hide it and before I could come up with a story Arwen is asking, "What's wrong?" and sending more panic as I scrambled a bout to try to find a story that would cover up the look because I just wasn't ready to tell her the truth quite yet, that I experienced similar things. I finally found a story to cover it up, "It is nothing Arwen, it is just that it's hard to believe that would happen to a child, though it is not unheard of it's just rare. I was thinking who could do that to an innocent child? Anyway I have a quick question if you found her how would you know that it was her?"

"Well she has a family heirloom with her, called the Ring of Barahir. The ring has two snakes crowned with golden flowers circling an emerald stone."

"Could've someone have stolen it from the girl?"

"No, because only those descended from the original barer could have worn it, for it would burn alive those who were not. It was spelled to do so."

"What's your boyfriends name?"

"Aragorn is his true name given by his father, but my family calls him Estel. He is like a big cuddly bear once you get pass his shell."

_Maybe when I meet him, I should tell him that his girlfriend calls him a big cuddly bear? I wonder how he will take it?_

"What was his sister's name?"

"Estelwen given by her father and by this family she was called Nawen. She was staying with us for sometime before she was kidnapped, she was supposed to have grown up here."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Forty years."

A cliffie Right? Any way I do not own any thing but Niki next up she meets her brother though she and Arwen and Aragorn don't know it right? Maybe.


	3. Meet the Boyfriend

Chapter three: Meet the Boyfriend

Forty years! There is no way that could possibly be me! As always just when I think I am on to something about my past, I find some evidence that it isn't me. How frustrating! Even before I officially found out that I was adopted I noticed something's that kind of told me that I was adopted, like the different ways they were treating me compared to other families, and to finally here my adoptive parents admit that I am adopted confirmed my worst fears. I don't have any clue what my parents were like? Did they kill a bunch of people or were they heroes in their own right? I fear I will never know.

During this thought process Arwen was watching me, with a strange look in her eyes and then she said, "I am not going to ask about what thoughts you just had going through your head. Instead I am going to introduce someone to you who I think you are going to like. Do you mind?"

I don't think it will hurt meeting someone new, and it might take my mind of my current predicament. "I guess I will since I have nothing else to do and I want to get to know the surroundings around me better. So lead the way and thank you."

Arwen got up and walked to the door and I started to follow but she turned around and quickly told me, "You are going to meet my boyfriend but please don't talk to much about what I told you about just now because it is still s sore topic for him he came from his last search for finding his sister, empty handed and I don't think he would want to be reminded of his failure."

"Why was it his last search?"

"Because he cannot devote any more time searching for her with the war coming up soon."

"I am so sorry for him, for I know what it is like to be searching for some thing in vain." I reply with what wholehearted honesty that I could muster for I once again had come to a dead end when it comes to my parents.

"Alright now that we got that understanding between us. You can finally come and meet him." She said as she opened the door and turned right and is walking down the hall. I had to run to keep up with her because of my current state of health that she seemed to have forgotten when she walked out the door eager to introduce me to her boy friend. We took several turns here and their among the many halls until we reached the halls of fire. When I finally caught my breath I took a look around. There weren't many people here yet but there was two other people beside her and Arwen. One was 3 foot six and extremely old, with extremely hairy feet I noticed because he did not wear slippers. The other looked to be a middle-aged man with dark locks like my own and the same eye color too, the color of the sea. He had the same lanky and athletic build that I had to. He also seemed familiar too, like I met him before. Walking forward to get a better look I noticed that we had yet another thing in common we also had almost the same facial structure too, except mine were more feminine than his and younger too. From that look on his face he was doing the same measuring in his mind that was taking place in mine.

Arwen finally breaks the long 'measuring' silence but not before realizing something, "Aragorn honey, this is the girl that you saved earlier, she wanted to get to know you and to thank you. Her name is Nikki. I see that you noticed some similarities about each other on the outside and I think there is some other similarities on the inside to. We will leave so you two could get to know each other." And left.

I am watching the door they left the room by when he asks me, "So how do you like Rivendel? Lady Niki?"

I turned to face him and then sat in a nearby chair, "I like it very much that which I saw of it, and please just call me Niki it gets me all itchy when people start calling me lady, because that's when I am usually in trouble. Like Arwen said truly want to thank you for finding me and taking care of me even though I am from a whole other world."

"Your welcome, Niki. She said that we have similar outside traits as we do internally do you know what she meant by that?'"

"A little bit, from what she told me about you. We both are orphans and adopted, by kind and good people. But apart from that I haven't seen or heard any thing else."

"Well let me tell you about my self and let see what other similarities we can find for I can't think of anything else that needs my attention at the moment besides a revenge trick at one of my older adoptive siblings, but that for now can wait, for I am as intrigued by you as you are to me."

"Okay I have two neighbors who are like brothers to me and we are the same age, became known as the three terrors at Fourth Street, for all the pranks we played on everyone including each other. For example we died Mr. fancy pants across the street hair blue because he was prissy and acted like prince charming with the ladies, and last but not least he was arrogant. Let's just say that his reputation with the ladies was hurt for quite some time because of the ruckus he made when he woke to find his hair not the usual color." By the end of my story he was laughing.

"Me and my brothers did the same except to Erestor and Glorfindel and with the color black because both were blondes. I'll just say that I am still smarting from that punishment." I am giggling to because I am starting to realize just how a like we are.

"If you are looking to do some revenge I have some purple hair dye that we can use."

Lets just say that Elldan and Elrohir had very purple hair by the end of the day, and the whole household were laughing because their own trick was used against them.

**You Like? I hope. I may not be able to update it for quite some time so see you latter! And please review or I will let a l pranksters of middle earth loose on you and please tell me what you like about my story! it will get better as we go on. You all know that only JRR Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings.**


	4. the council

Estelwen Disclaimer I don't own any of this.

Chapter 4: the council

The ball last night was wonderful. After Aragorn and I played our trick on the twins we had to watch our backs for every trick they might play on us. I manage to catch them all, but Aragorn wasn't so lucky, he scored 5 whoopee cushions, 2 fake chickens, and whatever else the twins could cook up for him.

Right now, however I am getting dressed to go to a council I was invited to go to last night so I got dressed in a hunter green tunic and pants with a white shirt. They were intricately embroidered so much that I wandered that this person had too much time on it's hands that he or she needed to get a life. The boots were a soft brown and looked wonderful with my outfit. I open the door and guess who was about to knock? Aragorn and Arwen. After a moment of silence, Arwen asks, "We are here to escort you to the council."

We walked down the many hall ways until we come upon the council room but I wouldn't really call it a room. I watch as Arwen leave and Aragorn takes a seat next to an old guy. I looked around everyone was staring at me, so I take the seat next to Aragorn and sit then stare back at my audience who is suddenly begins to get unnerved by my stare. After a mere moment a tall brown haired man stands up and points at me and says this to the unnerved audience. "My Lord Elrond, how can you let this woman come to this council? (this got me real mad and the idiot didn't get the hint by the look Elrond was giving him to drop it) This is no place for a woman. She should be forced out of this council! A women should be at her home making things for her man. Women are weak, they can not handle matters like these!"

Normally I would ignore insults similar to this but he was going to far. He has insulted women and me. So I get up and yell, "You are the MOST SEXSIST AND IMMATURE MAN, I HAVE EVER MET! FOR YOUR INFORMATION WOMEN ARE NOT WEAK, WE CAN BE JUST AS STRONG AS YOU AND THE ONLY THING THAT IS TELLING US WE ARE NOT IS YOU. IT MAY TAKE US A LITLLE LONGER TO GET THE HANG OF CERTAIN THINGS THAN IT DOES YOU! FEEL THIS!" I then punched him and knocked him out, Elrond then revived him with smelling salts and we continued on with the council and you know what happens during the council and I joined the fellowship just to spite Boromir (the guy I knocked out).


	5. Even an Orc has to smell better

Chapter 5: Even an Orc has to smell better

I am sitting in the garden like the one in the movie looking at my ring, and a shadow darkens it. I look up and see Aragorn standing behind me looking at my ring. Slowly his mouth widens. "If you keep your mouth open flies will surly buzz on in. What is it?"

He shuts his mouth quickly before answering, "The ring looks familiar. Would you allow me a look at the ring?"

"Sure." I answered as I pass the ring to him. He takes the ring and brings it closer to him for better study.

"I know this may sound strange, but I know this ring. This ring is called the Ring of Barahir. The one my sister, Estelwen, wore when she was stolen from me all those years ago. But how can you be her? She would be 42, not 14."

"I told you I grew up in another dimension or world or whatever you call it. Time may pass slower in other dimension, than here. It may be possible, I only have a very dim recollection of what happened before I was three. I remember running because I was frightened, calling out Estel and big brother before blacking out. I also recall calling a set of twins Dan and Ro. I also recall calling Estel, Estel." Then a realization hit me, "I think you are my brother." I turn to him and I see tears on his face and suddenly I am engulfed in a hug. I have finally found my family and I start to cry into his shirt. Then I wrinkle my nose and stopped crying, for I smelt the worst smell ever. Even an Orc has to smell better than big brother. _I am about to start our brother-sister relationship as a mother hen, oh, well, it can't be helped._ I thought as I lift my head from his chest. I give a small smile before ask, "Brother when was the last time you washed yourself?"

"Only Last month? Why?"

"You STINK! I wonder why Arwen wants you within five feet of her! That's it your having a bath!" I said as I grabbed his ear and started to drag my brother, THE Aragorn, to the nearest bath houses much against his protests.

"You Mother Hen!" –A

"Can you come up with something more original?" –E

"What's going on here?" Said a female voice from behind Aragorn we turn and find Arwen walking up to us. She seems to find the sight of me dragging around over six feet tall, strong, rugged Ranger, whom by the way is considered one of the elite of Arda, amusing.

"I am making sure Aragorn gets a bath, don't you want a clean fiancé for a change?"

"Arwen rescue me from my sister's evil plot!" Aragorn practically yelled as Arwen thought it over.

"So she really is your sister? We thought as much. Estelwen do you need help?"

"If you wish too." Elves near the bath house were doubled over at the sight of two women dragging and tossing the Dunedain into the cold bath water.


End file.
